metalgearfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty
, Windows |Systemvorraussetzungen = |prevgame = Metal Gear Solid |nextgame = Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater }} Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (kurz: MGS2) ist der Nachfolger von Metal Gear Solid. Es erschien am 12. November 2001 in den USA, am 29. November in Japan und am 8. März 2002 in Europa. 'MGS2' zählte zu den meisterwarteten Spielen aller Zeiten und gilt als einer der wichtigsten Titel für die Playstation 2. Handlung Die Tanker-Episode thumb|left|[[Solid Snake innerhalb des Tankers]] Nach den Ereignissen von Metal Gear Solid gründen Solid Snake und Otacon die Organisation Philanthropy, um Metal Gear zu bekämpfen. Die Pläne für den zweibeinigen Roboter wurden auf dem Schwarzmarkt verkauft, so dass zum Zeitpunkt von Metal Gear Solid 2 nahezu jeder Staat und größere Organisation ein Metal Gear-Programm betreibt. So auch die U.S-Marine, die ein Modell vom neuen Metal Gear RAY in einem Tanker, der den Hafen von New York passiert, transportiert. Otacon wurde durch einen anonymen Tipp darauf aufmerksam. Snake seilt sich von der Manhattan Bridge in New York auf den Tanker ab. Er soll, nur mit einer M9-Betäubungspistole bewaffnet, auf der Brücke des Schiffs dessen Ziel bestimmen und Beweisfotos vom neuen Metal Gear RAY schießen, damit diese dann von Otacon im Internet veröffentlicht werden können. Jedoch wird kurz nach Snakes Landung das Schiff von russischen Soldaten unter dem Befehl von Sergej Gurlukovich gekapert. Snake schleicht sich nun an den nun russischen Soldaten vorbei zur Brücke, wo er erfährt, dass Metal Gear RAY bereits einsatzbereit ist, da der Tanker ein Testgelände ansteuert. Im Außenbereich der Brücke trifft er zum ersten Mal auf Olga Gurlukovich, kämpft gegen sie und betäubt sie mit seiner M9. thumb|right|Links [[Sergej Gurlukovich, rechts Scott Dolph]]Snake gelingt es, die inneren Frachträume des Tankers zu erreichen, bevor diese von den russischen Soldaten von außen versperrt werden, damit die Marines innerhalb, die einer Rede des Kommandeurs Scott Dolph über Metal Gear RAY lauschen, die Übernahme nicht bemerken. Nachdem es Snake gelungen ist, unbemerkt die Beweisfotos zu schießen und diese mit einer, von Otacon manipulierten, Workstation zu übertragen, tauchen plötzlich Revolver Ocelot und Sergej Gurlukovich auf. Gurlukovich will den Metal Gear verkaufen um mit dem Geld Russland wiedererstarken zu lassen. Als Ocelot ihm jedoch offenbart, dass er den Metal Gear nicht verkaufen, sonderd den Patriots zuführen möchte, wird er von Gurlukovich des Verrats beschuldigt, der ihn darauf töten will. Im darauffolgenden Duell tötet Ocelot Gurlukovich und Dolph, anschließend zündet er Sprengladungen an den wichtigsten strategischen Punkten des Schiffes und verschwindet mit dem Metal Gear. Das Schicksal von Snake bleibt zunächst ungewiss. Die "Big-Shell"-Episode thumb|[[Raiden, der neue Hauptcharakter.]] Das Spiel geht im Jahre 2009 weiter, dabei muss Raiden (der eigentliche Held aus MGS2, man spielt nur 10% des Spiels mit Snake) auf der Big Shell Anlage den Präsident aus den Fängen der Dead Cell (eine Terrororganisation) befreien. Gameplay An der Grundbedienung hat sich in Metal Gear Solid 2 nichts geändert. Jedoch bringt das Sequel Neuerungen im Gameplay mit sich. Vor allem das Bewegungsrepertoire von Snake und Raiden wurde erweitert; Es ist nun möglich, zu hangeln, sich abzurollen und die gegnerischen Einheiten zu Überfallen und anschließend auszurauben. Schränke und Spinds können als Versteck für die Spielfigur oder ausgeschaltete Feinde dienen. Die bedeutendste Neuerung ist es, dass auch jetzt auch aus der First-Person View zu zielen und zu schießen. Items und Waffen sind größtenteils aus dem Vorgänger übernommen, das Waffenarsenal wurde jedoch aufgestockt, so sind nun eine M9 – Betäubungspistole oder ein M4- Sturmgewehr enthalten Rezeption Sons of Liberty wurde weltweit von der Presse sehr positiv aufgenommen und erhielt hohe Wertungen für die damals revolutionäre Grafik, der realistischen Physik, dem verbessertem Gameplay, die hollywoodreifen Zwischensequenzen und dem bombastischen Sound. Es wurde mehrfach mit Awards ausgezeichnet, war allerdings bei den Fans nicht so beliebt wie der Vorgänger, was wohl hauptsächlich an dem neuen Hauptcharakter, Raiden, lag. Dennoch verkaufte sich der zweite Teil knapp 6 Millionen Mal weltweit und überbot damit sogar seinen Vorgänger. Substance war finanziell kein großer Erfolg und verkaufte sich weltweit etwa 100.000 Mal. (geschätzt). Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance 2002 erschien eine erweiterte Fassung von Metal Gear Solid 2; „Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance“ bietet dem Spieler u.a. 300 VR- Missionen sowie 500 alternative Missionen. Weiter sind fünf „Snake Tales“ enthalten, in welchen der Spieler Solid Snake durch aus dem Hauptspiel entnommene, aber erweiterte Level steuert. „Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance“ erschien für die Playstation 2 und erstmals für die XBOX und den PC Die Playstation 2 Version brachte eine Zusatzdisc mit dem Beinamen „The Document of MGS2“ mit sich, welche zusätzliches Material enthält. Weblinks * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty bei MobyGames en:Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty Kategorie:Metal Gear (Spiele) Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid 2